


Quaranqueen: Aragon

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Series: Quaranqueens [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: & relationships are platonic, Gen, Quarantine, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: The Queens are in quarantine - Catherine Of Aragon
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr
Series: Quaranqueens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723540
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Quaranqueen: Aragon

**Author's Note:**

> 21st Century 'survival' jobs (when they're not in the show) & status (e.g furlough, unemployed, working from home)  
> Aragon: was a marriage counsellor & unemployed (the company went bust)  
> Boleyn: Can't decide what she wants to be  
> Seymour: Cake decorator (WfH)  
> Cleves: Language tutor for German (WfH)  
> Howard: Hairdresser (furloughed)  
> Parr: Writer for a magazine cookery column (WfH)

"She's praying again, isn't she?" Cathy sighed, wondering when her godmother would appear. She often got lost in her religion now that she didn't have the show to ground her. They hadn't left the show, but life got in the way and right now, all the Queens were quarantined because the 21st century had its own plague happening. "I'll make some chocolate chip pancakes and take them up!" offered Jane. [Work! Work!] Parr's phone rang. "Oh, sh-, that's a work call, gotta go, bye!" and she ran to the box room the Queens used as a study. Anna wandered into the kitchen, having been dragged down by the pancake smell. Seymour swatted her hand away from the stack - "These are Aragon's, I'll make you some in a minute" - as she expertly flipped the pancakes over. Boleyn wouldn't be awake until at least 11am, so they had another 20 to 30 minutes before chaos erupted (she'd earned the nickname gremlin for a reason). Kitty was quietly assembling a puzzle on the living room table while munching on some buttered toast (she was really easy to cook for, eating anything put in front of her).

**Author's Note:**

> The jigsaw: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdata.jigsawpuzzle.co.uk%2Fm122%2Fp48134%2Fp1.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.jigsawpuzzle.co.uk%2Flarsen-frame-jigsaw-puzzle-france-jigsaw-puzzle-70-pieces.p48134.html&tbnid=5MFApKYW-nz5DM&vet=12ahUKEwjqvu6E-Y3pAhUh3OAKHaMtBRkQMygUegQIARBQ..i&docid=MPKA8cMq04KhqM&w=400&h=400&q=jigsaw%20france&ved=2ahUKEwjqvu6E-Y3pAhUh3OAKHaMtBRkQMygUegQIARBQ


End file.
